Over Soul
by Vx Tao Ren xV
Summary: Expresses what Hao may have been thinking during the battle scene in episode 62.. SPOILER WARNINGS FOR EPISODES 61 AND 62! Dakara, read at your own risk!


"Over Soul"

-Vx Tao Ren xV

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, Takei Hiroyuki does. So deal with it.

Author's Notes: This is a one-shot fic that just popped into my mind after watching the battle scene from episode 62 around 4 times, well more since it's still playing. Anyway, I wanted to write a fic to "celebrate" since I finally finished watching the series, so this is it!! (My other fics had mistakes plot-wise since I had only seen up to episode 57--but no more! ^_^).. and also I needed to do something Mankin involved after watching nothing but Asagiri No Miko for 3 days. Basically, this is a fic explaining what Hao was thinking throughout that battle scene—even though he probably wasn't.. Why is it called "Over Soul"?.. Because throughout the battle, "Over Soul" was playing (Yay, Hayashibara Megumi-Sama!!!!). Why Hao's thoughts? Why not? Actually, I've been wanting to do a Hao-centric fic since I finished watching the series, especially since the final eps made me even more Hao-Sama obsessed than I already was.. So there you have it.. Enjoy!

***

"Over Soul"

So close…

"Hahahahaha.. What do you think of the power of the strongest Shaman on Earth?.." 

I may be the strongest, but compared to who? All of those weak Shamans watching from Patch Villiage? No, that's not strength..

"..become my main spirit, King of Spirits, Great Spirits.."

Then everything will be my strength.. everything.. everything is the will of the Great Spirits..

".. be eaten by the Spirit of Fire!"

…finally…

"Are you stupid or something?!" (Ryu)

Damn.. more pests… more interferences…

_Yomigaere_

"That thing is too big for that guy's stomach!" (Horohoro)

I didn't think they would back away after I got rid of Yoh, anyway.. I'm not surprised.

"Think about the size first!" (Chocolove)

Idiots. They think they can be funny. Think again. The Great Spirits are mere feet away from me, don't they realize that? The fools.

_Sora__ to daichi ga kousa shite iru_

"You're really starting to annoy me."

Parasites. 1,000 years of effort, and these weaklings think they can stop me from reaching my goal? The goal so close I can even taste the Great Spirits from here.

"You too!" (Ren)

Tao Ren. You would have been a good ally. Too bad, you chose the wrong side. No matter, everything will end here. It did for Yoh, the person you chose to follow instead of me… 

_Ima__ tatazunderu kono sekai de_

He's coming after me now. He's fast. Oh well, It's not like he can do anything.. Not now, not when I'm so close…

_Inochi__ ga umare mada shizundeku _

That girl, Anna, she's preparing 1,080. Stupid woman. The same thing that defeated me 500 years ago won't work on me again, and they had the Futsu No Mitama then. It's useless to try, useless…. especially when I'm so close…

_kuri__ kaesareru itonami no naka _

Why do they insist on stopping me? They've seen countless attempts already, why do they think that they can do any better then the rest?

_konna__ monto yogitta toki_

Can't they see my dream? All of my partners do. That's why they're strong.. The rest don't accept it, well if they can't accept it, they should move out of the way for those who do!

_yume__ wa chikara wo nakusu_

"I can't believe you still don't understand your place."

Why can't they? And then they ask me how many more people must I sacrifice… they stepped out of their place and got in my way, so I remove them from my path myself.

_mou__ ichido umareyou kono basho de_

"It's about time for me to have you all disappear"

It's about time for them to get out of my way, my goal, my dream…

"Like we'll let you have it your way so easily!" (Horohoro)

Of course you won't. That's why you're all weak and useless. I'm correct, you're all just too blind to see my dream the way I do.. to abysmally stupid to actually take the time to think about it, about my dream and how practical it is… You're all just like those damn humans…

_Seigi__ no sono oku de yume ga ikidzuite iru_

Ice? How idiotic. They think ice can stop the Spirit of Fire? They think it can stop me?

"Ryu! Do it!" (Horohoro)

Apparently they do.

_Kasanaru__ chikara wo shinjite_

"All right! Let's go Lyserg!" (Ryu)

"Okay!" (Lyserg)

They've decided to come at me in groups now, have they?.. 

_Seigi__ no sono oku ni yami ga hisonde iru_

Fine. It's easier to kill them all at once anyway.__

_mikiwamero__ subete wo _

They think this ice can buy them time, too. It's amusing to watch__

_Furiageta__ yuuki wa kiri saku tame janai, hiki au kizuna de_

"What are you planning to do with this now?"

I want to know. They seem so confident. Why? They know it won't work, at least in some part of their heart they know. And yet, they continue to fight, they use these tactics and skills truly believing it would work. Truly believing they can defeat me. Hah… chicchena [how tiny…]…

_Yobi__ samase_

"We're going to have to ask you to stay for a little bit" (Ryu)

Stay? They think I have time to stay and play with them? I have my goal ahead of me, literally. They don't seem to realize how annoying it is to be right in front of the finish line and have some weak insects constantly try to stop you, and delay your dream even further. Hasn't 1,000 years been enough?

_Azayaka__ ni_

"Anna!" (Ren)

This should be interesting. She's actually going to try to use the 1,080 alone. She looks so determined, too. I've already told her that it won't work, and yet she still tries. When it fails, then what will she do?

_Kizutsuite__ yuki ba wo nakushi, samayotte iru sono tamashii wo_

At least she got the spell right: 1,080's beads are headed this way. Which of it's techniques will she use? I'm curious to see what they've planned… 

_iyasu__ chikara wa _

What they think will defeat me…

_kokoro__ no oku de_

"1080's binding barrier?"

They're confident… The other two have released the Spirit of Fire. I admit, this plan may have worked, 1,000 years ago…

_Shizuka__ ni kodou wo kizande iru _

…but not now…

_moteru__ chikara subete butsuke_

…not when I'm this close…

_namida__ wo nagasu no _nara____

"Now!" (Anna)

The fools are preparing themselves. They should. They should prepare for their death, they'll go down trying… 

_Erabubeki__ michi wa kimi wo matteru_

…Just like the rest of them have…

_Miushimatta__ ima to toori sugita kako no hazama de akirameru yori mo_

..Just like Yoh has…

_Ima__ me wo sora sazu ni koko kara hajimeyou_

Everything has come to this… all the deaths and sacrifices… all the souls… 

_Mi kiwamero ashita wo_

Everything is here, my hopes, my dream, my world… the Great Spirits… right here, nothing can stop me now… nothing…

_Dare ka ni misetsukeru yuuki wa nugi suttee_

Just look at their attacks… how stupid… how pointless…

_Sugao__ ni modorou_

I'll show them my power, true power…

_Yobi__ samase_

"Hao-Sama!!" (Opacho)

…a true Shaman…

_Azayaka__ ni_

They'll see. They'll all see..

*** 

Owari na! ^_^.. Considering "Over Soul" is a pretty long song (even though not all of it was used), this took a pretty long time. I labeled all of the lines that Hao didn't say so you can tell them apart. Anyways, I had to get rid of one scene seeing it had nothing to do with Hao *Refers to the "Yoh… sayonara" scene*. Toriaezu, please tell me if you liked it or not, I tried to get Hao's mind-set as best I could. I don't think I got it 100% though (Yurushite kudasai, Hao-Sama!). Oh well.. if you've seen the scene, the lines I put in where the "Yoh… sayonara" thing was are pretty random, suman.. 

Review Onegai  shimasu! ^_^


End file.
